


He's A Snake

by henclair



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: A request from my tumblr (@henclair) for Stanlon with prompt 88: "Your friend told me you had a crush on me, I just wanted to let you know your friend is a snake.”





	He's A Snake

Mike smiled a small smile as he watched the long, curly haired boy waltz into the classroom. He hasn’t been very excited about taking a class on birds, but the pretty boy in the front seat made it all sweeter. 

Mike ran his eyes over the lithe boy’s features, the almond eyes and slightly curved nose, light pink lips always dragged in a small smile as he listened. The boy obviously loved, and knew, his birds. Seeing as he would take notes, and on a good day, raise his hand and banter with the professor. 

Mike loved those good days because the boy’s voice was slightly sarcastic always, kind of stinging to his ears, but there was an undercurrent of smooth calm words. 

God, he was smitten. With a boy who sits in the front of his history of birds class. 

Bill nudged him, whispering a quiet “pay attention” so Mike dragged his gaze up from the front row of seats to the professor droning on. 

Mike felt his toes go numb, so he wiggles them and nudges Bill on accident, the other boy rolling his eyes and nudging back. 

The class was interesting, but Mike really had a hard time paying attention today, his eyes always dragging back to the small excited smile on the boy’s face as he took notes. Bill laughed and shook his head, noticing how enraptured his friend was. 

When the professor started to pack up Mike was still in his lovesick daze, eyes glazed over ever so slightly, and kind of making a fool of himself. It didn’t happen often but something about that boy made him come undone. As he walked out of the classroom he noticed that Bill wasn't by his side, which was odd considering they were roommates.

Mike shrugged it off, and continued down the walk engrossed in his thoughts.

The next morning Mike was shocked as he showed up to class his usual 30 minutes early, only to find that the cute boy was there too. Bird class boy never showed up until 10 minutes before class, when he would sit down and chat with the teacher until the class began. Mike looked over to Bill, who was on his left trying to hold back a sly smile.

What was going on?

The boy turned to see Mike and Bill standing stock still in the doorway and pointed at Mike. Bill quickly moved past Mike and started hustling up to their usual seat in the back of the room.

“You.” The boy said, not unkindly but slightly harsh. Mike cocked his head in confusion and the boy nodded, crooking his finger in a sort of “come here” gesture. Unable to resist the other boys stare Mike hurried over to the front table, noting on his way that the professor hadn’t showed up yet.

“Um,” Mike started when he was in front of the other boy. The boy in front of him smiled slightly and stood up from his sitting position. Mike felt overexposed, and like he was being looked at from someone up in a tower but there was a softness from the slightly shorter boy in front of him. 

“Hello.” Mike said, feeling a blush creep up as the boy’s eyes lit up in front of him.

“Hello to you too.” He said and Mike felt his heart start to thump at finally getting to hear the graceful boy’s voice this close. Mike opened his mouth to speak but was cut off, beat to it by the other boy.

“Your friend told me you had a crush on me, I just wanted to let you know your friend is a snake.” The boy said. Blunt and to the point. A flush creeped its way up Mike’s cheekbones.

He whipped his head around to see Bill hiding his head under his textbook, obviously knowing sooner or later Mike would find out about his loose lips. He shook his head and turned around, feeling his breath hitch when he saw the boy standing slightly closer and blushing slightly.

“Oh well,” Mike started in an attempt to find a way to maybe brush this off, “it’s true I do have a crush on you. Um.” He took a deep breath. “I know I’ve never really met you so I suppose it’s just a small infatuation? I think you’re really smart and also very pretty and, oh god I’m rambling.” The boy in front of him chuckled slightly, and Mike flinched at the sound, he was quite embarrassed and even though the laugh didn’t seem hurtful he was still dubious.

With the flinch he closed his eyes and when he opened them back up Mike saw the boy in front of him, blushing, and now a push away from his own face. The boy raised an eyebrow and Mike nodded. A small sigh escaped his lips, mingling hot air between the two.

A soft pair of lips pressed to his own, albeit for only a second, but a kiss nonetheless.

“I’m Stan.” The boy said as he pulled away, voice ever so slightly breathy from the rush of the kiss.

“Mike.” Mike said, feeling a wide, dopey grin stretch over his features.

“Well Mike, your friend is still a snake, but he’s a snake with my number so please give me a call.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was so cute 2 write!  
> check out me tumblr: henclair  
> kudos n comments mean the world 2 me


End file.
